The First Appearances of Anthony IRONMAN Stark!
by Mark Meredith
Summary: In 1963 ...in March a Marvel milestone issue-"comic book" was "put" out and published by Marvel Comics... that was the first appearance of a character that struck a chord with readers of classic Marvel "books". Issue "#39" of Tales of Suspense was created. Tales of Suspense was a TALES FROM THE CRYPT-like comic book that had short tales that had a different writing concept in each.


D _ _ Approximate Word Count 900

Six Cots Go Rd, a _2012 M

Mad, One Disposable Copy

Phone at Work Extension; 8232

"DIS ABLE-D

HERO SPECIAL

EDITION! THE

FIRST APPEARANC**ES**

OF ANTHONY IRON-MAN STARK!"

by

Mark Meredith

In 1963 ...in March a Marvel

milestone issue-**"comic book"** was

"put" out and published by Marvel

Comics... that was the first

appearance of a character that struck

a chord with readers of classic

**Marvel** "books".

Issue "#39" of Tales of Suspense

was created**. **

**Tales of Suspense **was a **TALES **

**FROM THE CRYPT-**like comic

book that had short tales that had a

different writing concept in each

short story with a unexpected twist

ending which was supposed to be a

blending**/"**cross between**"** horror and

detective story.

On the side of the cover there were

three panels of a man's hands taking

iron combat boots off of a table with

the Iron man's disassembled armor

upon it..., ...then the

chest-plate/mask..., ...then the

forearm/gloves as Stan Lee wrote

with "the rule of threes" begun in

fairy tales written in exciting, spiky

narration boxes**,** "Who?"

"**Who** ….."

**_"Who ….,"_ **Mr. Lee continued in the

**third,** last..., spiky "narration box."

"**W**ho... OR what ... Is THE

NEWEST, most

BREATH-TAKING, most

sensational SUPER Hero OF ALL?"

" … Iron man. " Below that:

unboxed narration in large bold

comic book lettering, "He**_ lives! _**"

and below that**_, "He WALKS!"_**

Meredith-2 "…BLE-D HERO

SPECIAL EDITION! THE

FIRST APPEARANC**ES** OF

ANTHONY IRON-man STARK!"

**"He**

**CONQUERS!"** Under the Iron

man's "logo" that looks like it is

carved of iron with rivets in it ...and

beside the comic book "lettering"

was a drawing of the first Iron man

armor that Tony Stark's first armor

from the movie and the movie

Iron-Monger armor were based on.

The first Iron man armor looks very

much like the first "Jerry-rigged"

Iron man armor from the

movie...with the stocky **iron** _GRAY_

hulking armor with the thick boots,

and thick metal "treads", for thick

soles ...as if Stark were wearing

stocky metal combat boots

("kickers" as the kiddos call them).

Below the "Iron man's" combat

boots, there is a yellow narrator box

saying how this "comic" was from

the same "dugout" full of the "team"

of writers, and comic book

artists...who created

the"-Spiderman", the "Fantastic

Four", and the-Avengers!

Imagine being inside a darkened

room ...looking at the center of a

shadow-lined, blank wall with

nothing on it "save" for a tiny crack

that goes up the entirety of the wall

to the top. Imagine being an eastern

hemisphere terrorist working in the

chambers of your base...wandering

into this empty chamber and

wandering to this wall for no

particular reason and staring up at

this wall with a crack across it.

Suddenly ... quizzically you hear

thunderous Frankenstein-esque

"steely" monstrous footfalls!

You listen suspenseful ...frozen in

panic as lumbering robotic steps

come closer... and closer to "your"

wall!

Imagine Stark rips the crack open

from the other side with "Iron

man's" iron gauntleted hands ripping

the cavern wall in two!

Imagine yourself thinking that you're

in trouble...being a terrorist in these

chambers and hallways working for

a warlord as Invincible Iron man

comes for vengeance!

Finally ...too soon oh far too soon,

you finally meet the revenge of the

Iron man ...face to-face!

It all begins on the other side of the

globe on the defensive perimeter of

an "eastern" war zone where Stark's

inventive laboratory lies. Stark has

an "electrical magnet" bolted to a

metal table to display to a United

States government representative.

In front of the steel table bolted

down ... is a door to a bank vault

Stark recently had installed for a

demonstration to the government

representative. Stark had only to

plug a small battery into "the electric

magnet" which both were designed

by Stark and the electrical magnet

drew in an electric flow of invisible

electric rays and the electromagnet

began pulling at the vault door the

army representative finally said to

Stark, _"_ … Stark! That just isn't

possible!_"_ ...

_..._ Stark held Stark's hand up and

said, " … On! … Energizing the

magnet!"

The vault began to make an audible

creaking, groaning noise of bending

iron ... and soon the thick door bent

in half horizontally and snapped in

two suddenly with a, "SNAP!"

sound!

The United States government

representative said that Stark's

device could have many military

applications like Stark's military

rocket launchers the size of

flashlights that can be carried by

each soldier!

... The military took Stark by

helicopter to see Stark's weapons at

work.

While viewing the war zone Stark

tripped a mine and shrapnel from the

mine traveled up into Stark's chest.

An eastern hemisphere guerrilla

warrior went to finish off the

survivors and saw Stark was still

alive.

Since the terrorist soldier noticed

that Stark was wearing civilian

clothing ... the terrorist warrior

carried Stark to the leader and asked

the warlord for reward.

The terrorist leader gave the terrorist

guerilla some money and had the

guerilla terrorist leader's surgeon

work on Stark.

All the guerilla leader's surgeon

could do was stitch the cut closed

and go over to tell the guerilla leader

that there was too much shrapnel

close to Stark's heart and shrapnel

was inoperable at that time. ….

The End

Meredith-3 "…CIAL EDITION!

THE FIRST APPEARANC**ES** OF

ANTHONY IRON-man STARK!"


End file.
